


Promposal

by Rosse1113



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Prom season, fluff tho :D, time to lose my sanity writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: Asami isn't a fan of promposals but can someone change that?





	Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write an other one shot to take a little break from Wrong Number cuz writing the same thing for awhile makes u kinda lose ur sanity lol

"As usual another rejection by me" Asami sighed while sitting down next to Opal, after her fifteenth promposal that some guy in her class did for her. It's not that she had a cold heart, it was mostly because she was simply not a fan of these so called "Promposals". Sure, some people enjoy them and there are a ton of videos of them on Youtube but it was just not her style. She politely rejected them the first 3 times but she was getting slighty more annoyed every time it happened including this one.

"Was it a promposal again?" Opal, her best friend since junior high asked. They met while getting assigned a project together and got along surprisingly well. While Asami wasn't a fan of promposals, Opal loved them. She always described them as romantic, creative and very cute. "Yeah, when will these teenage guys on a hormone rage know to stop?" Asami didn't notice she actually slammed her hand on the table a little bit too hard. 

"Wow, calm down tiger" Opal joked, She knew Asami's hate for promposals like it was the most normal thing in the world. She always respected her decision by rejecting every teenage boy's dream to take her to prom. Mako, her friend since kindergarten was the closest one to get a yes from Asami, But she quickly regained her posture and rejected him. Opal had always bribed people to promposal to Asami, not because she wanted to convince her but to let her a bit loose.

Asami was always focused on her studies and barely made time for small events her friends or school would host. Opal always tried to get Asami out of her shell but she never had any success. At this point Opal was getting desperate to take her best friend out to one of the best nights of every teenagers dream. She started daydreaming until Bolin, her boyfriend sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which heavily threw her off guard and made her blush like crazy.

"Hey babe" Bolin wrapped his arms around Opal and she couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. "Get a room you two" Asami joked while taking another bite of her sandwich. They met eachother through Asami since Bolin is Mako's little brother. Mako and Asami had ditched them at a club and from one thing grew to another, Bolin eventually got enough confidence to ask her on a date. Since then, they have been dating for 3 months and she couldn't be happier

"So Asami, when are you going to leave the single pringles club?" Bolin snagged one of her chips out of her bag, Asami playfully smacked his hand away.

"You know I'm not in to that stuff since my busy schedule and the promposals that I'm getting are enough" Asami sighed. It's not that she didn't want to date but she had trust issues. She and her ex named Iroh had a 2 year relationship. So it broke her heart when she decided to surprise Iroh for their anniversary and seeing him naked in bed with 2 other girls. He was one of the reasons she turned in to a workaholic. Work kept her mind off things and it was her escape.

"Asami, It's time you move on from that dick" Mako sat down next to her while opening the dressing for his salad. Mako was a top athlete and his diet consisted of vegetables and chicken for the past months. "You know, you should consider accepting a promposal since these people put alot of effort in them" Mako continued talking while munching on his salad.

"Tempting but no thank you" The lunch ended with everyone pretty much sighing, they parted their ways and went ahead with the rest of their classes.

* * *

Asami was on her way to engineering class when a random guy of her class sat down on his knee. "oh boy" she thought to herself. He had an bouquet of roses in one of his hands and in the other he had a box of chocolates. In addition, he wrote "Will you go to prom with me" on his bare chest. This wasn't one of the craziest promposals that she had and sadly not the last one. She was already preparing her signature "rejection" speech.

"Asami Sato, you are beautiful beyond this universe, will you make a guy like me, the luckiest one on the earth by allowing me to accompany you to Prom?"

"I'm sorry but you're not really my type and as you know I'm not a fan of Prom" Asami looked at him sheepishly

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!" Asami dropped her books out of shock, everyone in the hall were surrounding them, a mixture of shock and excitement were in their faces.

"YOU NEVER ACCEPTED ANY PROMPOSALS WHICH MAKES YOU SEEM LIKE A SELFISH BITCH, AND I TATTOOED EVERY WORD OF THIS ON MY CHEST" The guy was turning as red as a tomato and he looked pretty muscular which probably meant he was part of the football team.

"Excuse me but I'm just not in the mood for prom season and you shouldn't really call me a bitch" Asami looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN REALLY DO" the guy grabbed on to Asami's arm and pulled her straight at him, Asami didn't know he was this strong and fear shot in her eyes. Everyone in the crowd seemed frozen, she couldn't contact anyone because she left her phone in her purse which is 2 steps away from her. Asami closed her eyes and she was about to start praying when she suddenly felt no arms around her waist anymore.

"You really shouldn't piss of girls like her because you will just piss me off by doing it" A girl's voice said. Asami finally had the courage to open her eyes and what she saw shock her. A tan strong muscular girl was holding the guy by his collar, while she was lifting him up with one hand and slammed him against a locker. The girl had a cute short haircut and the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. It seemed this mysterious girl wasn't going to lose her grip on him.

"Listen if you ever bother her or any other girl again, I will make sure you will never have the chance to ever talk to a girl again, get it?" then tan girl was looking more furious by the second and weirdly it was a turn on for her. "I UNDERSTAND, I WON'T BOTHER HER OR ANYONE ELSE, PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!" Asami was sure the guy was practically peeing his pants right now. Eventually the girl dropped her grip and the guy sprinted away as fast as he could. The crowd around them disappeared which only left her and the stranger.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that guy" The tan girl looked at her sheepishly.

"I should be the one apologizing, I got you in to this trouble" Asami scanned the girl and found out that she was wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. Her muscles were really well defined and the sight of them made Asami drool. "It's no problem really, I would happily beat up that guy for you, then he would finally learn his lesson to not mess with girls like you" The way the girl said it made Asami's heart flutter in her chest.

"Oh how rude of me, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Asami" She reached out her hand to the stranger.

"I'm Korra" She gently shaked Korra's hand before savoring the touch of them. They were sweaty but most importantly very rough.

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" Korra was nervously scratching the back of her neck which Asami found adorable.

"Of course, I could use a bodyguard like you" She winked at Korra and saw that she made the girl blush. They talked the whole way to class. She learned that Korra was originally born in Alaska but she recently moved here to get better education, she was captain of the basketball team which was kind of unusual considering her height. Asami was a few inches taller than her but she figured out that Korra's physique was one of the reasons she was part of the basketball team.

"We're here, I guess we should part our ways" Korra gave her a lopsided grin and Asami was sure that she was melting away on the inside. "how about we exchange numbers and we hang out sometime?" the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, it took her a second to realize what she had said and she started blushing madly. "I would love to" Korra responded and Asami felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulder.

"See you around Asami" Korra started heading to her class but not before throwing Asami a sneaky wink.

"Spirits, what have I gotten myself in to?"

* * *

 "So how's your girlfriend" Bolin randomly brought up in chemistry class. Asami was sure she was going to kill him after this. "We're just friends and nothing more than that" Asami secretly kicked his leg under the table and Bolin groaned out of the pain. "Jeezus no need to get aggressive with me and I have sensitive legs" Bolin pretended to pout, Asami tried to ignore him but he was just too cute for his own will. Bolin will always be the goofball that nobody could hate or be mad at.

"You know, you look alot happier and more relaxed since you've met Korra, the gang agrees with me and she's really chill." Bolin was adding the baking soda to the test tube while Asami was sketching the setup. Her friends had been teasing her and Korra getting together and she admitted that she was attracted to her but her insecurities were getting the best of her. Korra was probably the only person she would date but she was scared of ruining their friendship.

"If she would Promposal to you, would you go with her?" Bolin suddenly asked.

"I honestly have no idea" Asami sighed and returned to her drawing. But soon afterwards the fire alarm went off.

"Don't panic and leave everything behind!" The teacher screamed over the alarm.

Everyone was rushing out of the doors and heading to the football field. Asami and Bolin were the last ones to leave the building. 3 minutes later they met up with Opal and the rest of the gang. Opal jumped in Bolin's arm while Wu was grabbing Mako's leg like a little child. Wu made a promposal to Mako which included a pack of moles to dig out "Prom?". Nobody till this day has figured out how he did it. After 10 minut, they reached the middle of the field.

"Where is the fire?" Asami stretched her legs while sitting down on to the field.

"Dunno, but I'm going to search Wing and Wei because those 2 are constantly trouble" Asami was confused because Opal never really approached them at school and for her to suddenly leave the group is kind of suspicious. "Come on Mako, Let's go to that tiger thingy" Wu pulled at Mako's arm like a 5 year old and soon she was left alone. She laid down on the grass, not caring about her hair or clothes being ruined, she was about to close her eyes when she heard some music.

"What's that" She wondered to herself. She stood up and saw that everyone circled her, it made her feel very uncomfortable and her anxiety was getting worse by the second. She decided to look at the sky and she saw a plane spelling out letters. After 2 minutes, she was able to see what it spelled out. "P-R-O-My god" Asami muttered out. She quickly scanned around the audience to see who did it. Suddenly she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She turned around to see Korra on her knee and holding a beautiful lily corsage while smiling at her. She was holding a microphone and the girl took a deep breath.

"Asami, we've known eachother for 2 months but every time I see you, my heart makes a jump, I still remember our first encounter, me holding off that douchebag that was threatening to hurt you and still to this day I don't regret coming up for you, I've been waiting a long time to do this and alot of arguing with principal Tenzin but Asami Sato, Will you go to prom with me?" Asami felt like she couldn't breathe, nobody but nobody had ever done this for her. Just knowing that Korra took alot of her time to plan this for her made it extra special.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT" The crowd was screaming out, louder than before. Asami took a deep breath and answered with

"Yes, I will go to prom with you" The crowd erupted in cheers while she jumped in to Korra's arms and giving her a passionate kiss in front of everyone to see.

"The curse has finally been broken" Opal laughed while clapping for her 2 friends. 

"I still don't know how you convinced Korra to do this" Mako replied.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that they're both happy now and I can finally go shopping with Asami for prom dresses"

"I'm really glad Asami found someone else" Bolin muttered out while munching on his popcorn

"I'm glad that faith brought them together" Everyone agreed and smiled at the new happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Took 2 days to write because of writer's block xD but hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
